Wait for the eyes to fall upon me
by lackofsocialskills
Summary: When The Demon King Alfred finds a mate, it may take a while before he gains the trust of the one he wants. There's gonna be Devil!America, apart from that everyone else is human. Though...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is my first fanfic cri tiem, but! I hope you like it!**

"Alfred! This is urgent! Lord Alfred!"

"Huh?" Alfred groaned. He was wearily shuffling through the report sent to him by the scribe from the eighth circle to talk about any juicy information that might be of some pleasure to him, though it was the usual scandals of rape and the occasional human being dragged down to be the victim of a demon's lusting thirst. He stared at the little boy, he heard from somewhere his name was Peter or something, and he delivered the most important messages throughout Hell, though for whatever reason he was so _young_ looking. His wings were small, though Alfred knew he could fly just fine if he tried.

"It'll be a year since you were crowned King! You haven't found a mate that you like, and if you don't find one within another year you'll be replaced! Maybe even slaughtered! Sir, I know none of the demons presented interest you, but we found a human with amazing potential you might like!" This got Alfred a little excited, as Peter handed him the envelope with the potential mate (supposedly) and with his sharp claw, he ripped off the seal and inspected the picture inside.

Might like? _Hell_ , this was what he would have sexual fantasies about! His eyes lit up like the sun and his mind seemed to go into a haze just looking at him!

His hair was a beautiful sandy-caramel blonde, which seemed to be unkempt, and Alfred deducted he could never fix it. His eyebrows, though quite large, fit his face perfectly, with big, emerald green eyes and perfectly balanced features, and though he was lean and a little shorter than him, he couldn't help feeling an air of elegance about this man; maybe he came from an established family? Whatever the case, he wanted him.

"If, let's say, I wanted this human, what would happen?" Alfred asked Peter, who must have dealt with scarier things and was perfectly aware of his approval because he simply said;

"This human is called Arthur Kirkland. He's going to attend his first year at some academically recognized high school along with multiple of his friends. If you're going to get close to him, we can pre-arrange everything and have your schedule line up with his, but you'll have to go undercover as a student and lie about who you are. As far as anyone's concerned, it will simply boil down to you needing to create an illusion for the most of it and there will be a few new human things you might not be accustomed to. There will be more, but if more comes up we will let you know in due time. Also, don't take any souls, we've documented that man to have amazing hunches that are always right, and we have suspicions that he may have magical abilities. Do you still wish to pursue him? If you do tomorrow I will come to get you." Peter quipped, but it sounded like he'd rehearsed this many times before. Well apart from the fact that the magical ability bit seemed to be a lie or a joke to Alfred, fitting in as a student? _Please._

"Yes, I do. Now… What do I do?" Alfred leered, still having a tiny fantasy. Peter didn't look alarmed, but simply bored at the attempt to spook him a little.

"I suggest you learn how to fit in with human society. Oh!" Peter quickly dived into the bag he had with him and fished out a nondescript red book, which, when it entered Alfred's hands, turned midnight blue with "Arthur Kirkland" written in crimson on the cover. "Opening this can let you look through his eyes on the paper. Humans won't see it as nothing but a sketchbook, like this but before I handed it to you. Inside there will be drawings of things, it's always random." Peter disappeared in a puff of grey-blue smoke before Alfred could say anything else.

"I didn't realize how much fun this would be." Alfred smirked to himself as he picked up the phone on his desk and dialed, and then after 6 rings he heard a quiet, yet annoyed voice speak through. Was Matthew drinking maple syrup again?

"Alfred, for the last fucking time, I won't go to the human world with you!" Matthew's voice sternly spat at him through the phone, though it was slightly tired. Yeah, he was guzzling some syrup. Matthew was the Prince of Hell, since he was Alfred's brother. If he was replaced, he would ascend.

"Whoa! Chill, chill! I wasn't asking for a night on the other side!" Alfred feigned surprise as Matthew swore in French on the other side. "I do however have a favour I want to ask of you… Can you run Hell for me? Something came up, and I'll be gone for let's say… About, lemme see, a year? Yeah, a year."

"Oh, so you finally found her?" Matthew asked Alfred. God, he finally found one, congrats to him.

"It's not a girl you dumbass… it's a _he_ ," Alfred snapped at him "You know I don't like girls man! What's wrong with you?" Matthew snickered over the phone, whilst his brother was ready to rip his throat out after he made the millionth crack at his habits.

"Just fucking with you Al. Sure, I'll run the show while you attempt to get your man. When you leaving?" Matthew snickered, taking another swig of maple syrup; he was of Canadian origin, he loved the stuff!

"Well… the messenger's gonna escort me tomorrow, so I'll ring when I'm about to leave," Alfred recalled. "Just gonna pack my crap now."

"Whatever works for you bro. See you in a year," Matthew said before he screeched to his attendant there was nO MORE FUCKING MAPLE SYRUP GET ME SOME MORE YOU HOSER before he hung up. Alfred laughed quietly to himself before he snapped his fingers and a black suitcase was by his side, filled with at least a year's worth of clothes, mostly American as he quite liked the style. Afterwards he retreated to his quarters and slept, as he dreamed about what he would do for the next year.

'I have a really bad feeling about tomorrow,' Arthur thought before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

"Bloody hell, nghhhh..." Arthur droned wearily as he slammed on his alarm clock, and yawning. Today was the first day of high school, and he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it as much as he had stressed. The feeling from last night pushed itself to the front of his queue of thoughts, and made Arthur's spine feel cold. He had no idea what the impending doom was going to be, but... it seemed strangely... like it could make him happy in the end.

Shaking it off, after about 5 minutes he heard someone screaming from downstairs-

"WHO THE HELL'RE YOU? ARTHUR, IS ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS HERE?!" screeched someone, it was... Angus, his older brother who was already at uni. He came home often, the university was pretty close by. "HOLD UP.. IT'S FRANCIS! YOU DIDN'T SAY HE WAS COMING?"

"WHAT?!" Arthur fumbled on his shoes and went downstairs, to find his mate from France, Francis, holding out a croissant to his red-haired older brother, who gave Arthur a dark scowl as he trudged into the kitchen, his mop of messy hair even messier than when he tried to groom it. Damn frog, always so graceful... and a git.

"Francis, what in the name of hell are you doing here?" Arthur seethed. "It's only 6:30 and you're already preened like the bloody cockerel you are. Please tell me why you're here, you've got 30 seconds or I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Calm down _mon cher ami_! I came over simply to come with you, non? We shall meet the others, of course, but I just wanted to hang out until you leave, else I'll be stuck with my family who keep telling me do this, do that, and I've already heard it before!" Francis' family was nice enough, but they kept regaling you with the same story again and again, and they forced food down you if they though you looked too thin. Apparently Arthur was a twig.

"As long as you don't cause hell for me here, fine. Angus, has mum left for her business trip yet? Also, where the hell are Aisling and Awstin? They left last night and they didn't tell me where they were going." Aisling and Awstin were also university students, and they were doing the same course as Angus, namely Law. Angus looked at him pointedly, like _you idiot, how don't you know?_ Francis stuck around, but got a call from his mother, and just talked to her.

"Aisling and Awstin went to go live with their _potential other halves_ , they wouldn't shut up about it to me, they didn't tell you?" Angus drawled, and Arthur shook his head, hadn't heard a scrap of info from them. He would kill them if he ever saw them. "And yeah, mum left, like really early. She also wanted me to say from her the usual parental shit like stay safe, do well and have fun. And to also say that to be wary of anything supernatural. Have you seen anything yet?"

Their family, the Kirklands, were well-known for their magical abilities, though this generation round it had been proven only Arthur had the power out of all of his siblings, and to him, it was a total pain in the ass. He could see anything from fairies and sprites to angels and demons, though demons frequented earth a lot more than angels. They talked a lot about what was happening in Hell, and he heard recently the demon king had found a human partner, well, _kind of,_ he was going to try and win his heart, the his heart part kind of scaring Arthur a little. He could also sense how potent magic was, whether magical spells or apparatus were being used on him, and could see through illusions, a thing he had taught himself to try not to do because those illusions served their purposes well, let's just say.

"Not exactly see, but felt? Bad feeling last night." Angus took one look at him before nodding. "Whatever. Francis? I heard the Vargas brothers were holding a party? Should I bring it?" Arthur hollered to Francis, who just hung up from his mother. The Vargas brothers were known for throwing the best parties, and Arthur knew that very well. He'd been to every single one his whole life, because he was always in their class, and the older one, Lovino, was a lot like him, so they kind of had a friendship. The last time he went, it was their graduation party, and people begged to hear him play guitar, since the younger one, Feliciano, was in the school band and heard him play electric guitar at practice, and told everyone how good he was, and now, everyone wanted to hear him. Francis smiled and raced up to his room. "GET MY SUITCASE WHILE YOU'RE UP THERE FROG!"

Francis was lugging his guitar (and his suitcase) down the stairs, and Angus kind of smiled a little. "So you presenting the thing you've been working on?" Angus laughed, and Arthur kind of smiled back. Since he heard DragonForce's Through the Fire and Flames, he'd been practicing a version for one guitar, and his strings broke whilst trying. He did manage it in the end though. "Cool. You two should go, it's 7:00. The bus comes at 7:10 at that stop right?"

"Yeah. See you at the end of the year you sack of crap!" Arthur sneered as he slammed the door, after Francis went in front, and heard Angus cussing him inside. "Thank god that's a boarding school. Makes life so much easier."

"Don't forget the lack of uniform~!" Francis trilled. Arthur wasn't going to deny it was so much better to wear casual clothes rather than uniform, but sometimes not being judged for what clothes you wore was sometimes nice. After they made it, with 3 minutes to spare, they heard a quiet voice call out to them-

"Arthur-san! Francis-san!" They both whipped their heads around to find their Japanese friend, Kiku, walk up to them, behind him... _everyone._

There were the Vargas brothers, with Feliciano bouncing around the younger German brother, Ludwig, whilst he screamed at him, and was getting laughed at by the older one, Gilbert, and the Spaniard Antonio laughing as well, and trying to get Lovino to care, which was a failed attempt, whilst the Chinese Kid, Wang Yao was complaining to the Russian Ivan just how immature Westerners were, whilst he nodded, and Francis went to holler at Gilbert about how he'd been, whilst Arthur sighed. "What happened? Bargain sale?"

"Hahaha. I was going, and they decided to cross paths with me. Kind of nice, I guess?" Arthur nodded in agreement. The bus pulled in, and after putting his suitcase in the storage, along with everyone else's, they piled into the bus, and when the bus pulled away, students clamored over each other, excited for the year to come. Arthur was talking to everyone, asking what they thought they year would be like. He wasn't paying attention to much else.

But someone was staring at him from the back of the bus.

With piercing sky-blue eyes.

* * *

 **Angus is Scotland, Aisling Ireland and Awstin Wales, jtlyk. Glad I finally got this chapter up! tysm for reading! reviews would be noice!**


End file.
